Forum:Private Server images
Okay, with regards to the Private Server Policy; I think we may want to extend it it images that are blatantly from a Private Server. Case in point; look at Tyrothon Sunbrand - the article has a UI that shows the character at level 250! There are lots of other examples: *Silvermoon Empire and Silvermoon Emperor are very egrarious examples - spwning of mobs/NPCs in places where they hsouldn't be, adding lots of objects and a shield bubble thing to Firewing and so on. *Silenus Fireheart - Dual-wielding staffs; completely impossible *Natalie Sunstrider - Wearing plate - and levitating *Linwe Stormrage - Screenshot has a modified UI with a chracter with a second capitol in their name - and dual-wileding staffs. Images have been replaced with "brilliant" Model Viewer ones. *Holyblood Stormrage - DWing two-handed swords (Warrior only), levitating *Theremis Sunbreaker - again, DWing two-handed swords, wearing NPC-only armour *User:Luthos - Duel-wielding 2-handers - including the Ashbringer (!!), fighting Fel Orcs in the Burning Steppes... oh and a character with the tag in the background. Now, I feel that such falls within "promoting" private servers, and, as such, are contrary to the Private Server Policy. Thoughts, Mods? --Darthfish 03:25, 14 January 2009 (UTC) ----- Agreed entirely. While I know they're there for illustration, they also can just as readily be "Oh look at my private server, how cool is it, you can be level 250 and dual wield Ashbringers and stuff" - in effect, a form of promotion. If you really want a pic of your redicoulously overpowered privvate server character, thers allways model viewer. So what are you suggesting? Deletion of existing images? --Rick R 22:41, 14 January 2009 (UTC) ----- Though I'm not a moderator; I fully support this idea. If needs be, I am more then willing to delete any private server images from my own articles in order to comply with any decisions you make. --LordHogger 23:20, 14 January 2009 (UTC) ----- What I'm proposing is an amendment to the Private Server Policy that would cover images that are taken from private servers on the grounds that they constitute endorsement of said server. Yes, this would result in the deletion of such images, although I think the authors of said images should have some amnesty to remove or replace those images themselves before they are removed by an admin. I'm voting “yes” to this amendment, by the way. --Darthfish 02:00, 15 January 2009 (UTC) *Agreeeing with the amendment here. But also agreeing that we give the users time to action changes before arbitrary deletion. --Rick R 23:51, 15 January 2009 (UTC) :*Right.I guess we'll give time for Koops to comment if he wants to, however, this one's pretty much effectively passed. How much of an amnistey are we going to give? A week? --Darthfish 23:03, 16 January 2009 (UTC) ::*Agreed on a week. Tag their pages (I guess one of us could whip up a template) and aks them to remove or replace said images within a week. If theye don't, we just zap them. --Rick R 23:36, 17 January 2009 (UTC) :::*Well, its been a week and no comment from Koops. Ammendment pased. --Darthfish 01:12, 22 January 2009 (UTC) I know that I am not a mod and, as such, am not eligable to vote here. However, this new policy has my full support. --PytorRasputin 21:07, 18 January 2009 (UTC) I've updated my artciles to remove flagged content. I hope that I'm now in-line with the policy. Thanks. --LordHogger 02:19, 22 January 2009 (UTC) Per request, all image links replaced with placeholders while I create appropriate replacements. Hand me my crayons Rantinan 02:41, 22 January 2009 (UTC)